From Little Things
by tlyxor1
Summary: It's a twelve year old Bella Swan who moves home to La Push. Enter thirteen year old Brady, who has just phased for the first time. Eyes meet, the earth shifts and puberty has never been so out of this world. A snapshot collection - because I need to get my kicks somewhere. AU. Wolf-Centric.
1. Chapter 1

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** It's a twelve year old Bella Swan who moves home to La Push. Enter thirteen year old Brady, who has just phased for the first time. Eyes meet, the earth shifts and puberty has never been so out of this world. A snapshot collection - because I need to get my kicks somewhere. AU.

**Rating:** T, for now. puberty blues, teenaged shenanigans and the packs' combined potty mouth. Should be fun.

**Author:** tlyxor1.

-!- -#-

1. Shindigs and The Consequences Therein

**Jacob's Point of View **

Were he a little bit more organised, he wouldn't be stressing out so much. Instead, he'd be canoodling with Leah in the depths of the ocean while Sam tried (and more or less failed) to wrangle the rest of the pack into relatively decent behaviour. Instead, he was freaking out because there was definitely not enough food to feed the pack and then some and damn, Charlie was going to have his hide. Fuck his life.

They somehow manage to provide enough food for everyone (thank you Sue and Emily) by the time Charlie rocks up in his beat up Mustang and Jacob jumps up, unable to contain himself. He hasn't seen the pipsqueak in a year and hell, he'd missed the squirt. He can almost imagine Leah's biting commentary (an eager puppy, his ass) but he hardly cares about that. Instead, he's jogged up to the parked car and practically wrenches open the passenger side door.

Inside, only just having unbuckled her seatbelt, Bella Swan is gaping up at him, big eyes wide in her little face. He scoops her up and spins her around, once, twice, thrice all while she screams at him to let her down, you great, overgrown jerk.

He doubts her vocabulary will stay so pure once around the pack long enough. Regardless, he sets her down in front of him and takes a long moment to scrutinise the girl. She's shot up in the last year, all lanky limbs and sharp angles, but her hair is sun bleached and her eyes are bright, so he thinks she hasn't changed that much otherwise.

"Long time no see, shortie," he greets, Behind him, the pack hoots and hollers for him to hurry up and get his fat ass down to the fire because damn, they're motherfucking hungry, asshole.

"Don't call me that," she protests automatically. It's a pet name she's had for years and he's pretty sure the response is reflexive by this point.

"Whatever, pipsqueak," he answers blithely, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

He leads her towards the gathered pack and quickly begins introductions. "Sam, who has a perpetual stick up his ass. Emily, his girlfriend who bakes the most amazing muffins. Jared, who won't hesitate to give you shit advice and Kim, his brainiac girlfriend. Paul, who's happy to beat up any jackass who gives you shit, Jared included and you know Rach, who still won't let me in her room despite the fact that she doesn't even live at home. Quil, who's just an idiot, Claire, who you should never offer to go shopping with. Embry, who's really quiet and you know what they say about the quiet ones. Seth, you know. Leah, you know - we're dating, by the way. Collin and Brady - they're also pipsqueaks."

All goes well until he introduces Brady, who meets Bella's gaze and simply stares as though he's a man who's just seen the sun for the first time. He swears, Sam swears and damn, Jacob just _knows_ that Sam is going to drop chaperoning duty to Jacob and Leah as the future alpha pair.

Damn, but why did two _tweens_ have to imprint? This shit is _not_ going to be pretty.

Fuck his life.

-!- -#-


	2. Chapter 2

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**2. From The Mouth of Babes… Or Something Like It.**

**Paul's Point of View **

He won't lie, he's somewhat surprised by how well the girl pipsqueak (her title, to differentiate from the boy pipsqueaks) has integrated herself into the supernatural fold. She helps Emily and Sue with providing meals despite the fact that she should be busy making googly eyes at her imprint, she keeps the pups in line despite being younger than all of them and she's quite content to keep Brady happy with their sickeningly cute hand holding bullshit. Paul supposes her old man - elder on the council and what not - has been discreetly preparing her for the possibility of joining the pack, but it's still a surprise.

One day, he's got her hauled over his shoulder with every intention of throwing her into the surf - girl needs a good time asap - while the rest of the pack either watch on, or are preoccupied with other things. Collin, Brady and Seth are in the midst of a tussle with Jacob, Embry and Quil when she finally does it.

They've been trying to break her of her good girl vocabulary since she joined them, but as of yet, they've had no success.

So yeah, maybe this is another attempt to goad her into a curse word or two, but no one's protesting, aside from the girl in question, that is.

"Paul, put me down," she exclaims. He can feel her tiny fists ineffectively batting at his lower back, but of course, fat chance in hell of her actually doing damage. To him, at least. To her is another matter entirely. She has fortunately learned that they're like brick walls already though, so she knows not to hit too hard. For her own well being, naturally.

"Not likely, pipsqueak." He strolls towards the surf, calm and relatively warm. It's summer, the sky is clear and they've gathered on Third Beach for a pack day. He loves that they've become a pseudo family - a replacement of his piece of shit parentals - but there's no way on Taha Aki's furry hide that he'd ever admit it.

When he reaches waist deep waters, he shamelessly drops her in and laughs as she goes under. That laugh quickly dies away when she _somehow_ - fuck knows how - drops his swim trunks as she comes back up.

"That's for dropping me, you ass."

And while she slogs back to the beach and while he fumbles to pull his trunks back on properly, he doesn't know what to be proud of more: the fact that she dropped his pants without him noticing or the fact that she finally swore.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Accepting prompts. First kiss? The talk? Something else?


	3. Chapter 3

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**-!- -#-**

**3. Her Very Own Heating Pack On Legs **

**Bella's Point of View **

It's not even the blood that's the worst part, though that in itself is pretty gross. No, it's the way her abdomen is tying itself in knots with no sign of relief anytime soon. Her lower back is aching, she's tired, she's cranky and just wants to sleep, but Gods help her, if this awful pain doesn't go away anytime soon, she might just _die_.

It's not the first time she's had it, though it's still pretty irregular. It hurts just like the first time though and she wonders if the cramps ever go away.

Whimpering and feeling sorry for herself, Bella startles herself upright when the bedroom door clicks open. Charlie's on a professional development course in Seattle so she's staying with Sam and Emily and wolf hearing aside, she thought she was being pretty quiet. But then she catches sight of Brady in the bedroom doorway - shirtless and in sleeping pants - and she realises that he's sensed her discomfort, not heard it.

Brady, Bella thinks, is pretty awesome. He's become her best friend but not, because they hold hands and sometimes hug like boyfriend and girlfriend. She doesn't really think she's ready for that but she knows that when she is, Brady will know too. She's nervous about that prospect, but it's in the future, so she tries not to think about it.

"Shove over," he instructs.

Confused and perhaps a little nervous, she does so and her eyes practically bug out when he crawls in beside her. He guides her back down and against his chest and she realises their spooning, her back against his chest and his hand on her stomach. They've grown close in the last few months since the imprint, but she didn't think they'd become _this_ close.

"Sam says this should help," Brady explains. He lays an overheated hand against her abdomen and with his chest soothing her back, Bella sighs with relief. She can hardly bring herself to care that the whole pack probably knows about her cycle, more concerned with the fact that Brady's glorious warmth is doing what four Advil pills hadn't.

And finally she sleeps, promising herself that she'll freak out about their proximity tomorrow. Best friends or not, imprints or not, she's still just twelve and sleeping with a boy - no matter how cute he is - will certainly ensure her dad will have a cow and maybe a few kittens too.


	4. Chapter 4

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

4. Birthdays Are for Presents

**Brady's Point of View **

Brady will freely admit that he's really glad Bella's actually his age. She's in the grade below him because she's born in September to his April, but regardless, the fact that she's turning thirteen today pleases him. The imprint makes sure he's whatever Bella wants from him but that doesn't change the fact that he's a teenaged boy with teenaged hormones. So far, all they've been telling him is that here's the really pretty girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with - should get started now.

Bad idea, but so long as he doesn't act on those instincts until they're both a little bit older, all should be well. His thirteen year old mind is eager to be and do _more_, but his wolf is patient. It's quite the mindfuck, if he does say so himself. Thirteen year old hormones plus an adolescent wolf plus a mate that's just too pretty and Brady's head is on a constant loop, trying to sort out everything. It's a wonder his pack hasn't punched him in the face, the whirlwind his mind has become.

He rocks up at Sam and Emily's around ten. He's just eaten at home, though he's already feeling the familiar grumblings of hunger, but unlike the wolves already there, he doesn't dive straight into the food. Instead, he makes a beeline for his imprint, seated with Kim on the sofa, watching muted reruns of Family Guy. He engulfs Bella in a bear hug, lifts her off the seat and twirls her around, exulting in the amused laughter from the girl before he settles her back in her seat and gives her a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He offers her the present he made. It's not much, though he's pretty sure she'll like it. . He hopes so anyway and he tells her that much.

The gift is a chord of braided leather, from which hangs a wood-carved paw print. More charms may be added to it, but for now, he thinks the solitary charm is enough.

Bella's face lights up with a beatific smile and she engulfs him in a hug, all lanky limbs and the sweet smell of strawberries. Brady can feel her developing curves and he swallows hard, unsure of what to think of that. It's just another thing to consider later. But rather than dwell on it, he returns his focus to what Bella's saying. He knows as she thanks him profusely that he's done good and he smiles, pleased that he's made her happy on her special day.


	5. Chapter 5

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**5. Why Chaperoning Duty is a Drag **

**Sam's Point of View **

Sam never denies that he doesn't want to deal with chaperoning Bella and Brady. He went through puberty once, has to put up with the thoughts of pubescent wolves in his head already - he doesn't want to see all that crap again. It's selfish of him, but damn it, he's alpha and he has other responsibilities, too. For that same reason though - for the fact that he's alpha - he takes up chaperoning duty of the imprinted adolescents for Friday and Saturday nights. It allows for Jake and Leah to have their 'alone time' and it eases his guilty conscience. It also unfortunately means he and Emily have a standing double date night with Bella and Brady.

It would have been cute if it wasn't so damn pathetic.

On one particular Friday night, they go to the movies in Port Angeles. It's nice to be away from the chaos of the pack, but watching some pathetic horror movie while Brady makes the moves on Bella four rows down is not Sam's idea of a good time. Emily's watching them with that 'aww, aren't they just adorable' expression of hers and Sam rolls his eyes heavenward, asking himself why he still hasn't stepped down yet. This shit is totally not worth being alpha.

After an arduously long hour of cheap special effects, the two couples make their way to dinner in a diner on the boardwalk. They're seated at opposite ends of the restaurant, though he's somewhat pleased to find that the two teenagers seem to at least be having a good time. It at least cools his aggravation with the entire situation, ridiculous as it is. he swears he wasn't dating at thirteen - for real, what is this fuckery?

"They're so cute," Emily croons.

Sam just rubs his face, praying that this night will be over soon. He just wants to go home, love his fiancé and pretend that this godforsaken night - like all the Fridays before it - never happened.

Dinner passes and they walk along the boardwalk for a while, Sam and Emily about twelve feet behind the imprinted teens. It's more or less deserted at this time of night but for a few drunken partygoers and a lonely saxophone player, but the two teens come to a stop under a headlight. To respect their space, Sam and Emily stop as well and look out onto the water.

When Sam turns around again, it's to see Brady lean down and press a chaste kiss to Bella's lips.

It doesn't last, but when they pull away, they're both smiling like fools and Sam rolls his eyes so hard he wonders if they'll get stuck.

"God, anymore fucking sweetness and I might just get a cavity."

Emily only laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

6. Advice Columnist, Thy Name is Jared

**Jared's Point of View **

When Sam approaches him about talking to Brady, Jared doesn't freak out. Rather, he takes the request in stride as he takes everything else, promises to talk to the pup and goes on his way, planning on how exactly he should give Brady the talk. He could go the paternal route like his father, give him the facts and figures and tell him not to have sex, lest he get Chlamydia and die. Alternatively, he could go the cool big brother route, give him the facts and figures, a box of condoms and a bunch of techniques he can use when he and the girl pipsqueak eventually reach that sexual inevitability.

Decisions decisions…

He calls Brady up later that day, invites him over and proceeds to plan out what exactly he's going to tell the eighth grader. But then Brady arrives and Jared's first thought is that Brady looks like a caged animal - no pun intended, of course.

"Brady, my brother from another mother, sit down. I need to talk to you."

Brady does so warily, still clad in his school clothes and looking ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Just in case Jared has to catch the pipsqueak, he tenses.

"What's up, Jared?"

"Let's talk about sex," Jared says bluntly. He's not embarrassed, though Brady looks mortified.

"Let's not," he protests.

"Dude, chill out." He leans forward, picks up the box of condoms he'd bought for the pipsqueak and hands them over. "First things first: always suit up. if she's on the pill, if she's not - I don't care. Just _always_ where a condom."

Jared leans back in his swivel chair, kicks up his feet and continues their talk. "I'm sure you know all the biology of it, so I won't talk about that crap. I will however, tell you this: if you and Bella aren't able to talk about sex, then you're _most definitely_ not ready for it."

The talk continues. Jared tells Brady all of the technicalities, the risks of hurting Bella due to the wolf's strength, the mating pull, the instinct to conceive pups and everything else. There's no risk of STD's and Jared explains why, just as he explains the imprint bond in more detail. When that's done, he finally explains the techniques that will ensure they're both satisfied and when he finishes, Brady is silent, simply taking it all in.

"Do you have any questions?"

Brady shakes his head, no, thanked Jared for taking the time to talk to him and leaves, thoughts a million miles away. Jared only hopes that Brady and Bella don't jump into bed simply because they're guaranteed a forever.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** In need of prompts for eight and beyond. Hope you've enjoyed

-t


	7. Chapter 7

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. no copyright infringement intended.

**7. Bras Are Overrated **

**Leah's Point of View **

Bella is still blushing something awful when they reach the shopping mall. She and Emily have spent the last two hours informing Bella of anything and everything concerning the imprint bond, mating, sex, menstruation, pregnancy and by the time they've run out of things to say, the pipsqueak looks simultaneously amazed and horrified. Leah just hopes it's put her off sex for a while. _None_ of them need a pair of teenaged parents in the pack on top of everything else.

"So what are we doing here?" Bella queries, gaze on the mall. She doesn't look pleased to be there.

Leah doesn't blame her - shopping stinks. She shares a glance with Emily though and turns back to her youngest pack sister.

"We're buying you bras, Bella. Don't know if you noticed, but you've popped at least a cup size since the imprint."

Bella, blushing red all over again, glances down at her chest as if to make sure what Leah has said is true. She pulls her top taught over her developing breasts, examines herself and releases the shirt again, sighing her defeat. She can't argue the obvious.

They make their way into the mall and towards Target where the ladies underwear section isn't hard to find. There are a group of teenaged boys ogling the bras on racks but it's easy to scare them away with her 'Bitch, I own you' glare that never fails to scare the pups into submission.

As expected, they scatter.

Later, they're in the change room and Bella's trying on different sized bras while Leah flicks through a magazine and while Emily waits.

"These are so uncomfortable," Bella sighs, exiting the change room with her arms crossed over her chest, "Why do I have to wear them?"

"The plight of women everywhere, pipsqueak," Leah answers blandly, "And you have to wear them because the world says so. No one wants to see your headlights on display - except Brady, of course. Now let's see the goods."

Bella huffs to herself, grumbles that bras are so overrated but drops her arms to show Leah. Leah nods her approval, sends her back into the change room and thanks God this round of bra shopping will soon be over. There will be more to come, certainly, but hopefully that's at least a few months away.


	8. Chapter 8

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**8. Dance Fever… Or Not **

**Seth's Point of View **

Seth doesn't want to be here. Neither do Brady, Collin or Bella, but Sam thinks some more dudes might phase and he's ordered the three of them to go scope them out. And of course, where Brady goes, Bella follows and so there they are - all four of them - tucked into a corner of the Forks High school gymnasium, watching the combination of Res kids and Forks middle schoolers while bubblegum pop filters from the speakers and a disco ball glows onto the empty dance floor. This dance is fucking dead, of course. No surprise there.

"So who are we supposed to be watching?" Bella queries. She's clad in a denim skirt, converse sneakers and a slogan t-shirt, but she has Brady's bracelet on her wrist and her hair loosely curled. She looks pretty, he thinks, but the imprint to Brady ensures that there are only ever familial feelings between Bella and the other wolves.

"Jonah Cameron, Noah Lahote and Luka Fuller," Collin answers.

"Uh, what?" Brady questions, "Why are we here then? Can't we just watch them at home?" he squeezes Bella's hand, clasped in his larger one.

"Luka's twelve," Bella says blankly. "And why aren't Paul and Jared watching them?"

"Are they even going to phase?" Brady continues.

They each turned to where the gathered Forks High and Rez guys are trying to one-up each other. Jonah and Noah stand half a head taller than their classmates and just like their brothers, the two are in the thick of things, looking ready to start throwing fists and practically radiating anger. Luka is nearby, silently fuming, but none of the three are trembling with the onset of an imminent phase.

Just in case though, Seth, Brady and Collin set down their drinks on a nearby table and approach on silent feet, ready to pull the three out of the gym at a moment's notice. Of course, Brady doesn't join Seth and Collin until he's kissed Bella.

The boys are circled by a blend of boys and girls and they're in the midst of sharing words with a trio of Forks boys with gelled hair and fake leather jackets, but for the moment, Seth, Brady and Collin don't get involved.

This is probably why, Seth thinks, Sam has ordered them to attend the dance. Totally bullshit, but Seth can't protest.

When the central blonde from Forks starts spouting off racial insults and when Luka starts trembling, Brady wraps an arm around his brother and hauls him outside. Meanwhile, Noah and Jonah have started throwing fists.

Seth and Collin dive in, pull their pack brothers' brothers off the pale faces and like Brady, haul them outside.

"Where the fuck are the chaperones?" Collin demands.

"Getting kinky in the janitor's closets," Bella answers, exiting the gym. "Where's Brady?"

"Took Luka into the forest," Collin answers. He turns to the two seventh graders. "A few pale faces with attitude problems aren't worth getting suspended, fuckers."

Both bare their teeth in a remarkable display of wolfish defiance. Seth punches one in the arm and takes the opportunity to check the dude's temperature - it's sky high. It seems they _are_ going to phase but evidently, not quite yet.

Seth glances at Bella, a rye smile on his face. "Some dance, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**From little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**9. What Not to Ask a Possessive Bastard **

Collin's Point of View

"Have you touched her boobs yet?"

It's a reasonable question, he thinks. After all, Brady's the only wolf their age with an imprint - or girlfriend, for that matter - and beyond that, Brady is his brother from another mother. It's Collin's prerogative to ask questions like that.

Besides, he deserves to know details after all of the mind-fuckery he's had to put up with from his bro in the last year. Goddamn, how complicated can an imprint be? They're motherfucking soul mates for Taha Aki's sake? He doesn't think it gets more simplistic than that.

After all of that - and the fact that he's getting none of his own - Brady could at least let him live vicariously through him. That's fair, isn't it?

But when Brady punches Collin - hard - in the stomach, he wonders if it's the right thing to do, asking intrusive questions like that. Brady's a private, possessive son of a bitch and Collin knows this better than anyone. He's known the fucker since diapers, after all.

He does anyway.

No one ever said he was smart, after all.

"So what are they like? They look awesome."

Brady gives a warning growl and it's obvious that he's not at all impressed with this line of questioning. Paul is nearby, bent over and laughing his ass off, Jared chortling beside him. Sam has Emily in his lap, head buried in her neck and positively _vibrating_ with his own suppressed mirth. Embry, however, is the only one with the decency to warn Collin off sensitive topics.

"Dude, you do _not_ want to ask questions like that to an imprinted wolf."

Collin frowns. It's been six months since Bella and Brady became a couple, twelve months since the imprint. Odds are Brady's touched her boobs. He just wants to know what they're like. Why is that a big deal?

"Yeah," Paul agrees, "If you're so curious, you should just go hook up with some chick at a party."

Collin shrugs his ascent. It's probably a lot less dangerous than questioning his possessive friend. he still wonders how much Brady and Bella have gotten up to though. The answer should surely be interesting. In fact, Collin wonders why he has

nt' seen it in the pack mind. Even with how much his bro leaves his thoughts of the chit on the down low, at least _something_ would have slipped out.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Still in search of prompts and point of views as well. I'm hoping to do at least one for every canon pack member. So far, those left are: Quil, Embry, the imprints: Emily, Rachael, Kim and Claire and maybe the parentals as well. I haven't decided yet.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-t

ps. University sucks.


	10. Chapter 10

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. no copyright infringement intended.

**10. Daddy's Little Girl **

_Charlie's Point of View _

He's not really surprised to find Brady seated on the couch, Bella curled into his side. Brady has become an almost permanent fixture by Bella's side in the last eighteen months, so finding the shifter in his house is not a new occurrence. They've both grown in the time since the imprint, physically, emotionally and mentally.

They've also - surprisingly - grown as individuals and as a couple and honestly, Charlie's impressed by their development. he's sure he has the older members of the pack to thank for that, but for the most part, he just tries to pretend that he hasn't had to give up his daughter before he really had her. It sort of breaks his heart, but he's at least pleased to witness this progression of his baby becoming a woman, finding herself and her happily ever after.

It also helps knowing that Brady will forever cherish her more than any other person could. He can rest well knowing that Brady will always - _always_ - do _everything he can _ to make her happy, to give her the world and then some. He loves knowing that Bella will always be cared for with Brady in her life.

"Hey dad," Bella greets. She flicks her gaze from the television screen to smile up at Charlie, familiarity and fondness in her eyes - his eyes - and Charlie grunts his acknowledgement, hangs up his gun belt and wanders towards the kitchen.

"Dinner's in the microwave," she calls at his back and Charlie hollers his thanks, ready to dig into Bella's cooking, accompanied by his usual can of beer. Brady's a lucky bastard, Charlie knows, because Bella is all good things: sweet and kind and loving. She's also a marvellous cook and no doubt, she'll only get better with more experience under her belt.

Once he's eaten, he stores his used dish and cutlery in the dishwasher, tosses his empty can into the recycling and heads into the living room. Bella and Brady have set up a game of scrabble and Charlie joins them at the coffee table, pleased to find that they've set up a stand for him too.

"How was your day?" He queries over the game.

The two regale him with stories of their days at school, Brady a freshman in high school and Bella in her last year at the middle school. The two share an oval and so they meet up there every chance they get, but it's evident that the time apart is hard on them.

"So what are you two doing this weekend?"

"Pack night," Bella answers, "It's at Sam and Emily's."

Charlie nods his acknowledgement, sets his last word on the board and smiles, pleased with himself. His last three rounds have resulted in the words 'My' 'Little' 'Girl'.

When Bella sees them, a soft expression crosses her face and she meets Charlie's gaze, smiling. "Always."

He blinks away the dust in his eye and pretends he doesn't see Brady press a kiss to Bella's temple.

-!- -#-

Accepting Prompts. University stinks. Leave a review. Petition against SOPA.

-t


	11. Chapter 11

**From Little Things **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**11. Freshman Girl, Sophomore Guy**

**Bella's Point of View **

High school isn't much different from middle school, but the transition from being big fish in a small pond to being small fish in a big pond once again kind of sucks balls. She doesn't like being one of the youngest students in school again, even _if_ she is one of the oldest girls in her grade, but she _does_ like being able to spend time with Brady and Collin and Seth again. Even if she _does_ get weird looks from pretty much _everyone_ for hanging out with a trio of sophomore boys and no one else. Everyone else can all just get bent, for all Bella gives a damn about their opinions.

Bella drops gracelessly into her wolf's bed, cuddles his pillow and breathes in his familiar scent of woods and ocean and _Brady_. He has patrol that afternoon, but her dad's working the night shift and his parents' are out of town, so Bella's taken the opportunity to spend a few hours alone with her wolf. Until he returns home though, she's just going to savour the scent of him that pretty much dominates his room.

"I don't think you understand how hot it is to see you in my bed."

Bella smirks, pleased with herself. She rolls onto her back, props herself on his two pillows and fiddles with the frayed edges of her denim shorts. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he agrees. Then he pounces on her and their lips collide in a clash of teeth and tongue and Bella gets lost in the feel of him as he engulfs her five senses completely. They've fooled around quite a lot over the two or so years they've been together, but they've never had sex and the feeling of Brady never gets old. She's not ready for sex, but she _does_ love when they get like this, when Brady gets like this, dominant and animalistic. It's too hot for words.

When they calm down, when their frenzied kisses turn to kisses of the long, languid variety, Brady's hips are cradled between her thighs, his hands splayed across her bare stomach. She can feel him hard between her legs, but today's not about getting off. Today's about being close and that closeness, Bella thinks, is something she loves more than even coming undone around Brady's fingers.

Brady rolls them over so that Bella's splayed across Brady's muscular form. She traces patterns into his skin as he does the same or fiddles with her hair. They bounce between talking idly about unimportant things and discussing the things that matter, but they don't move until they're interrupted by the sound of someone - several someones - striding into Brady's house.

"It's Sam, Paul and Jared," Brady informs her.

Bella sits up, tugs on Brady's shirt and settles back against her wolf by the time the three older wolves are in the hallway. She looks expectantly at the door and is not disappointed when the three of them enter Brady's room.

Privacy is a rare commodity in the wolf pack.

Sam has a disapproving frown on his face, but Paul and Jared are trying to suppress smiles.

"Dude, what?" Brady asks defensively, "We were just talking, calm your tits, man."

"Yeah and your parents would kick your asses if they knew you two were alone together," Sam answered, "Quite frankly, I don't want to put up with their lectures about you two being my responsibility while they're gone. Bella, you can come home with me, help with the baby and maybe that can scare you off of having sex for a while."

Bella groans in protest. The baby _still_ isn't able to sleep through the night and she doesn't want to deal with that. Nevertheless, she reluctantly obeys, knowing that if she and Brady are alone much longer, they'll probably get carried away. She kisses him sweetly, promises to see him the following day and follows the three older wolves out of Brady's house.

She's at least glad she got a _little_ time with her wolf.


End file.
